The Flow of Vengeance
by Flaming Viking
Summary: As a young boy, Walker never knew about his family, that is, until his closest friend tries to kill him! Now trying to get revenge on his former friend and partner, he travels across America in hopes of finally killing him. (has little theme to M.I) Rated T for Violence, coarse language, reference of alcohol and drugs. (I DO NOT Condone this to be used in real life.)


As Walker opened his eyes, he breathed in the water that was suffocating him. Frantically grasping, trying to get a hold of something solid, to get free of this watery tomb. As the light started to fade, his arms started to lose their energy, and slowly he stopped trying, he drifted off, lower and lower into the river led by the cinder block on his leg, His conscious slowly fading as his eyes darkened. It was almost an hour later when the search was given up on poor Walker, the police reports marking him as missing but they only scrapped the truth. The following morning walker woke up on the side of the beach, he blinked, his head was swimming more than a fish. He looked down the empty sand bank, beside from a few trees and sand, the light out was getting dark and the beach had no lights, the only thing he made out was that someone was smoking, leaning against the tree, the light showing off a dress shirt clad old man, almost too old to be looking at the river alone. Walker started over, fumbling at first, but managed to get about six feet away. "E-excuse me, sir" he said in a light frightened voice. The old man took a drag of his Cigar and looked over, "Yes?" he said, his voice smooth and un cracking. Walter continued "Who saved me? Do you know? Is he still here?" As if to reply, the old man laughed, before dropping the end bit of his cigar in the dirt and smothering it with his shoe. "I'm sorry to say this, kid, but no one saved you. You died down there, full and truly. I can, however tell you who brought you back to this world." He said leaning back against the tree, his face obscuring into the darkness. Walker, being confused asked "who brought me back then?" the old man didn't reply, but pointed down the ways, his hand barely visible in the lighting. "That would be young Gineiden over there. But be warned, you're what we call a Spec. a dead soul brought back to life, if you checked your pulse it wouldn't be there. Your only goals left are to become a duster or simply wander back to your life, a lifeless body, my friend." Walker looked at him in disbelief, but looked to where he was pointing, a light reflected off the water to show a young man in a duster coat with long white hair. As he started to walk over, he felt something nail the back of his neck, knocking him out cold. As the kid stumbled and fell, the old man caught him and sighed "Let the games begin,"

*10 years later*

An old man walked over to the door mumbling about getting up, switching the sign to his general store to open, and yawned, stretching to wake up his arms. It was a dreadful day outside, stormy with rain coming down fast on the empty gas stop that was on the abandoned outskirts of Salt Lake City. He walked back behind the counter, and leaned against it, tipping his Mariners hat down to cover his eyes, "it's going to be a slow day today…" he mumbled as he dozing off slightly. Completely unaware of the form who had entered his old store moments later, the new comer wore a grey long over coat that made him appear larger then he was, and hid the cloths underneath, the only visible items where dark grey Denim pants and official combat boots, their former glory gone, they were as black as charcoal. His eyes where shaded by a pair of sunglasses. Only the tan of his face was visible behind the collar and sunglass he panned his head, taking in the whole view of the shop checking for threat. Nodding, he trotted over to the slumped over man. He added force into his steps loud enough to wake the old man. He would have looked as if he was a normal government agent, if it wasn't for the fedora.

The old man, now awake, looked up at the new comer, his eyes widening as he realized who this stranger was. He started to get up, his hand pushing off the counter for leverage, but as he neared his full height, a gloved hand darted out, nailing him right across the jaw line on his left, he spun over, grabbing the wall behind him to keep steady, his mind swimming. Seeing a glimpse of metal from the brass knuckles around the stranger's fists, he started away; heading for the back room the stranger beat him around the counter cornering him. "Where is he?" he demanded in a cool voice, walking slowly towards the old man, who was whimpering slightly, his arms shaking like cackling bones. "Tell me, and you might just survive today" he finished popping his knuckles, clenching his fists shortly after, and drew back his right, the iron brass knuckle threating another thunderous crash. The old man looked wildly, darting for possibilities to get away, but found none. The man had him in the northern corner of his shop, anywhere else, he could have gotten away easily, but here he had no escape. The stranger frowned angrily, and fired his right fist, it flashed as it swing down, nearing its target. "I

"I'll tell! " he shouted, sounding frightened. The brass knuckle stopping as the words spring out. the knuckles inches away from his nose, the wind brushing gusting against it. He let his hand drop down a bit ready to fly back up at any moment.

"Tell me then, Hect." he said, his other hand grabbing him by his collar. The old man, breathing heavily from the scare, looked like he was about to have a heart attack. but calmed down a bit more before slightly scared he said " H-he is in the back room-" the stranger turned, slowly starting to walk, mid-sentence to the only metal door in the old building just to the right of the counter slipping something into his left hand, "But he has some vicious guards, walker.."

Walker stopped to look back at the old man. Smirking "I'll be the judge of that." he said, turning back around and stepping up to the door, snapping his foot up, kicking in the door, entering as he did, smiling wildly at the people inside the room ahead of him.

"Hello! Ready to play?" he said in a joking tone as he stepped into the storage complex, 3 burly guys looking at him from the card table.

One of them got up to rush him, only to meet a silver throwing knife to the chest, crumpling over his chair, walker bolted in, putting his combat boot against the table as the others got up, he kicked the table forward, knocking the one Across from him over and under the table, he saw the flash of an iron barrel and grabbed the owners wrist, pointing the gun at the still closed door off to the right of him and looked at the scared guard like he was offended " who taught you to fight? your grandmother?" he threw the guys wrist up letting go, bringing his elbow down and nailing the side of his neck, rendering him out cold combining it with a fast right uppercut as insurance, the guard dropped the gun above him walker caught it, then, hearing the steps of others, backed up 'well, this party isn't finished, but it looks like we got more company!"

The next few moments the guard under the table could barely keep up with. It was a blur of speed.

As he finished his sentence he tossed the gun up behind him and turned as the gun was about 3 inches above the ground, he kicked it at the closed door just as the door opened, two more guys running in, the first one met with a kiss from the flying gun right to the forehead, he slid on a knee, blinded and cursing in pain.

Walker didn't stop, he boosted of his other foot and- sprinting forward- he ran up almost as fast as he kicked the gun, jumping off the first guys knee, he gave a welcome punch to the 2nd guy, nailing him in the neck a Sickeningly loud crack rang out from the blow., he looked at the crumpled body before him, his face placid momentarily. Only to feel a punch right across the face from the first guard, Aside from making walker's head turn, it had little effect. Walker looked at the assaulter, he was shaking from fright. Walter shook his head, saying "Tsk, tsk. And I was going to let you live" he said as he

Flicking the brass knuckles off to the ground at speeds faster than the eye could follow; he pulled a hidden black Dirk from his belt and slipped it between the guards ribs, and into his heart. the dirk finding its target the same second as the metallic shrill from metal on the ground from the brass knuckles having made contact with the concrete, the guard fell down, dirk still protruding from his chest, dead instantly. Walker turned towards the corridor, heading deeper into the store –_hssclick-_ He stopped, having heard the sound of a revolver hammer being pulled back. "I wouldn't G-go any further! Or I'll kill you!" the man from under the table, the only guard left living, standing behind him, pointing the silver revolver at the back of walkers head. Hearing a bark of laughter from Walker he replied back "who did you get that off of? A Snapple cap?" he said, throwing his coat off his arms and up, blocking the Guards view of walker. The guard opened fire, three bullets ringing out through the coat, but no solid hits, as the coat neared the ground Walker leveled his revolver, just over the coat, firing bullet into the guards gun arm, hearing him cry in pain, walker ended his pain with a bullet to the chest, getting a reply of a mist of blood from the guard, the guard dropped the gun as he collapsed. walker, stepped forward and bent over, picking back up his over coat, and put it back on over his black T-shirt and collection of weapons turning around and continued walking down the hall and turning to face an open office door, a young man with bright grey eyes and close cropped hair .in a suit sitting in a white leather chair, most things in the room white other than the oak end table. "Ah, Walker my friend, long time no see!" the suited man exclaimed.

"Friend, James?" walker replied, his face growing stern. "That's past tense, James. We stopped being 'friends' when you left me to die in that river!"

Grumbling, Walker stepped into the office, and leaned against the door frame, his hand in his right over coat pocket, a hidden black snub nose 357' aimed at James's chest resting there. Angling his hand, to make it look like nothing out of ordinary. James leaned back in his chair, crossing his right leg over his left, letting out a guttural chuckle, his chuckle sounding Inhuman.

"Come on, Walker. You and I both know it takes more than a bullet to kill me." He said smiling,

"Maybe so, James but it would slow you down enough so that a sword would." Walker said, trying to keep his cool in the presence of James, not wanting to burst out in anger.

James took a sip from his deep red wine before lowering it, still smiling; he looked at his cup of wine as if it was something rare. "2000 Chateau Petrus Pomerol... Ah, I remember the days we would wish we had this type of wine feel like rich men while drinking our cheap box wine. Back at your old apartment"

He placed the glass on the oak end table to his left, and uncrossed his legs, he smirked, and his cloudy grey eyes piercing through Walkers glasses, giving him a slight chill, Walker barked "At least back then you were human! Now that you're..." he trailed off, seeing but James raised an eyebrow in surprise, "you know that, do you? Well... That is rather impressive, well, and impressive that you're living still."

Walker resisted the urge to shoot James on the spot "James... why? why try and kill me? we grow up together! even trained as dusters under trainer Gen together! What led to leaving me in that river to die?" he said through gritted teeth, he quickly hid his anger under his calm demeanor.

James made a low sound between a hissing and a growl when walker mentioned the name Gen. "First of all, "James said in disdain "You're the traitor for what happened to him! Not me! And what led to it was Demon king Paimon's bidding. He had asked me to show my faith by killing my closest friend, you. But I failed then…." He left off, smiling. At hearing this Walker narrowed his eyes, realizing the set up. "You... You knew I was coming. That's why you hired such cheap Guards, so I would get to you faster." Walker reached his left hand inside his coat but a ash colored hand caught his, James, who was just sitting down, was now next to him slowly pulling Walkers hand away from a faintly glowing sword, " You're not using Demon's bane if I can help it." At the moment James pulled walkers hand clear of the jacket, Walker fired the revolver into James stomach, and James let out a inhumane snarl, not even looking down at the whole that was now bleeding with black blood, soiling the suit. Walker didn't stop, he threw his right knee up, only to get caught by stopped by James other hand, James instantly turned a slight pink color, his hands morphing with a the sound of bones cracking, his hand turned into claws as horns grew out from his fore head and curved up, his skin gained a scaly texture to it and his teeth grew sharper and sharper soon to razor sharp needles that was curved in a grin and as he turning into a demon, , he roared and kicked Walker, launching him through the door and into a palate holding packages of Chips, luckily breaking his falls lightly . James followed him out now 3 feet taller dwarfing Walker was still shaking off the kick as claws grabbed around him and a snarl echoed out as James tried to bite Walkers neck, who was stopped only by walker head butting James, making him drop him and stagger back slightly, "God James! What have you been eating?!' he said as he backed up, and sprinted forward, drawing Demon's Bane and stabbing James right in the chest before he could react. grunting and keeping his momentum, he picked up the demon form of James, rushing him into the wall closest wall stabbing clear through him and into it black blood spilling out before turning white and falling away, James chuckled manically, not even acting phased from the sword piercing his chest his eyes turned white and his skin turned the color of ash.. "The next time we meet, your dead Walker." James transformed into a dust of himself and, even with no currant, the dust blew away, vanishing in seconds through the door. Walker sighed, pulling his blue hued magical short sword out of the wall, and sheathed it, he leaned against the wall, gasping as the adrenaline faded away, he slumped to the right and scooted right, and crumpled into the chair James was sitting earlier he felt for his fedora, now missing., he looked over to the hole in the wall that formed from the blade piercing through James and into the wall, black blood splattered on the lower half of the wall like spilled ink. He clenched his fists seeing this and cursed, "I couldn't agree more, James… but you're the one that's going to die, and for good this time." He promised.


End file.
